Endless Love
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: "Terimakasih karena telah menungguku. Aku takan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Ayo kita pergi Hinata!"/badsummary/langsung baca aja deh/oneshot. .


Hallow Minna-san, saya kembali dengan oneshot. Umm kali ini terinspirasi dari cerita sahabat saya. Kisah nyata lohh. Langsung aja, Happy Reading. . .

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**ENDLESS LOVE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Utama : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga  
**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, oneshot, de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Malam. .

Tak dapat di ungkapkan hanya dengan beberapa kata

Namun, hanya dapat di simpulkan

Bahwa ia adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa

Dan cinta

Perasaan yang pasti di miliki semua manusia

Perasaan ingin memiliki dan bahagia

Dan kini, aku telah memilikinya

Selamanya. . . .

Aku terus saja memelukmu. Dinginnya angin malam ini, malah semakin membuatku hangat dalam buaimu. Pernikahan yang telah lama ku tunggu, telah tiba pada waktunya. Aku dan kamu, telah resmi menjadi kekasih sejati. Kini, aku sedang menikmati ciptaan yang terindah dari Tuhan, yaitu cinta dan kau.

Kita tengah berada dalam keriuhan pesta tapi kau malah mengajakku ke tempat sunyi seperti ini. Seolah tak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Kau peluk lebih erat diriku dan kau buat diriku melayang. Ku hirup aroma tubuhmu yang selalu aku merindukannya. Tak ada lagi jarak antara kita. Semuanya menyatu seperti tulang rusuk yang tak ingin kehilangan hatinya lagi. Hatiku terus berkata untuk berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena Ia telah menggariskanku dengannya dalam satu benang merah. Karena itu takan menghilangkan cinta dan kesetiaanku padamu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!" lirihmu pelan. Kata-kata yang membuat hatiku tersentak dan tubuhku tiba-tiba lemas. Kata-kata yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan dan nafasku mendadak sesak. Kata-kata yang membuatku mampu bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu. Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan tak kuasa aku menahan air mata bahagia ini. Kaupun melepaskan pelukanmu karena aku diam tak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau menatapku dengan kebingunganmu dan iris biru itu kembali menghipnotisku.

"A-aku juga mencintamu Naruto, sangat mencintamu." kataku tergagap melihat pandangan itu. Seperti daya tarik gravitasi yang membuat aku ingin terus melihat mata beriris biru. Namun, aku tetap saja tak tahan dengan pandangan matamu. Ah rasanya aku ingin menutup mataku dan berlari menjauh darimu. Tapi sayang, itu tak mungkin.

Kau pun tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibirku. Kau tersenyum puas dan kau lebih menatap diriku dalam-dalam. Wajahmu semakin dekat dan wajahku sepertinya mulai memerah tak karuan. Kau lalu memegang daguku dan kau lebih dekatkan bibirmu dengan bibirku. Seakan aku mengerti akan keinginanmu, ku biarkan kau lakukan sesuka hatimu. Aku pun menutup mataku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tak merusak ritual yang pasangan lain biasa lakukan. Kau menciumku di tengah bintang dan rembulan menyaksikan kebahagiaan kita.

Saat itu, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun terkecuali perasaan cinta dan kebahagiaan. Jantungku kini semakin berdegup kencang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua akibat dari terlalu cintanya diriku padamu, Naruto.

.

.

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan nampak hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan pandanganku. Ku buka perlahan mataku dan ku kembali pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku tadi sedang memimpikan kita yang dulu pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya. Mimpi yang amat sangat nyata dan membuatku tersenyum. Tapi kenyataannya, semua itu telah berlalu dan kini aku melihat kau terbaring kaku tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur itu. Aku lalu menoleh pada seseorang yang ku kenal sebagai sepupuku. Ya, namanya Neji. Ia adalah sepupu sekaligus seorang kakak bagiku. Berpenampilan dengan rambut panjang coklat dan mata dengan iris sama denganku, amesty. Tentu saja karena kami adalah satu marga.

"Hinata, kau sebaiknya pulang!" kata neji sambil mengusap bahuku. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pertanda aku menolak keinginannya. Aku lalu menatap suamiku yang masih belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Tidak Neji, aku tidak ingin melewati saat-saat Naruto membuka matanya. Aku sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian." kataku tersenyum getir. Aku sungguh kalut dengan keadaan suamiku sekarang. Ia sedang tertidur panjang atau orang sering bilang ia koma. Sudah satu tahun aku kini tinggal dengan suamiku di rumah sakit ini. Aku setia menunggunya sampai ia terbangun dan kembali tersenyum padaku. Sungguh aku rindu dengan iris biru miliknya itu.

"Tapi Hinata, ia sudah tidak ada harapan lagi." kata Neji sambil mencengkram pelan bahuku. Semua orang berkata seperti itu dan kini Neji berkata demikian. Aku masih bertahan dengan senyumku. Hatiku sungguh marah ketika saudaraku sendiri berkata tentang kepesimisan. Tak ada yang memvonis kehidupan seseorang kecuali Tuhan. Aku hanya berpegang pada harapanku bahwa Naruto akan terbangun kembali ke dunianya dan kami akan kembali hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Aku akan tetap setia menunggunya, Neji!" kataku sambil mengusap pelan pipi putih bersih milik Naruto. Mata itu masih menutup dan ia tak memberikan respon apapun. Aku dan Neji terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara alat yang berbunyi mengikuti detak jantung Naruto. Mengingatkanku akan debaran jantung Naruto saat aku memeluknya. Kini semuanya terasa dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus Hinata! Kau harus tetap hidup! Lihatlah tubuhmu menjadi kurus begini! Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintai Naruto sedangkan kau mengabaikan dirimu sendiri?" Neji sedikit menyentakku dan membuatku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Neji benar, tapi aku punya alasan kuat yang membuatku rela melakukan hal ini.

"Kau benar!" kataku sambil melirik sepupuku. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti menahan air matanya. Tentunya sangat gengsi bagi seorang pria untuk menangis di hadapan seorang wanita seperti diriku. "Tapi, aku mencintai Naruto lebih dari pada diriku sendiri. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang yang kau cintai terbaring tak berdaya. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang berada di posisi Naruto?" aku melanjutkan perkataanku sembari setengah berteriak. Aku berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Neji. "Apa aku harus menikmati hidup sedangkan Naruto harus terus bergelut dengan mimpinya yang semu dan berada di rumah sakit ini? Apa itu yang kau mau hah? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu" kataku membuat Neji tercengang. Aku yang biasa lembut mendadak menjadi seorang wanita yang emosional. Tak ku sangka air mataku mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi ini. Aku menggigit bibirku mencoba kembali mengontrol emosiku yang meledak.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku mengerti. Tapi tolong, jaga pula kondisimu! Kau tak bisa menungguinya bila kau jatuh sakit. Maaf bila perkataanku menyinggungmu." ujar Neji sambil memberikan sebuah bento padaku. Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengambilnya. Neji langsung berbalik meninggalkanku dan Naruto. Aku kembali tersenyum atas perhatian sepupuku itu. Arigatou, Neji-niisan, kataku dalam hati. Aku kembali duduk di samping Naruto. Aku perlahan memakan bento itu sambil melihat wajah Naruto. Teringat kembali masa kecil waktu aku pertama menyukai suamiku.

**FLASHBACK  
**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku, Hinata. Aku memasuki masa sekolah dasar di sekolah baruku. Aku pindah ke sekolah ini karena keluarga kami pindah ke Konoha. Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di daerah bernama Suna. Aku melangkahkan kaki menelusuri lorong sekolah untuk menuju tempat kelasku berada. Aku melirik kelas lainnya dan semua murid tengah sibuk belajar. Aku memang di suruh untuk datang ke kelasku sepuluh menit sesudah bel masuk. Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku melihat tulisan 5A dan ternyata itulah ruangan kelasku. Aku mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara salah seorang guru untuk memerintahkanku memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Aku gugup karena aku akan menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid yang ada di kelas dan pada akhirnya aku membuka pintu ruangan kelas tersebut. Wajah yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang pria dengan sebuah garis di hidungnya. Aku mengira ia pasti guruku. Lalu ku edarkan pandanganku pada seluruh murid. Mereka semua tengah menatapku. Ada yang berbisik-bisik dan ada pula yang malah terbengong.

"Baik anak-anak, gadis kecil ini akan menjadi teman kalian. Ia murid pindahan dari Suna. Ayo perkenalkanlah dirimu!" kata lelaki itu dengan tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan semua tatapan mereka yang akan menjadi temanku.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Douzo yoroshiku o negai shimasu!" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya tentang Hinata?" kata lelaki itu bertanya pada semua muridnya. Aku melihat ada beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Nomor sepatumu?"

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Kau punya pacar atau tidak?"

"Hentikan!" kata lelaki bergaris di hidung itu sedikit berteriak untuk menghentikan berbagai pertanyan yang cukup tidak penting. Semuanya jadi terdiam ketika melihat guru yang ada di depannya sudah terlihat marah.

"Ano aku-?" kataku kebingungan namun lelaki itu langsung memotong perkataanku.

"Sudah kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari mereka. Namaku Iruka. Aku mengajar sejarah Jepang dan aku juga menjadi wali kelas ini. Sekarang kau duduk di dekat-" Iruka-sensei menjeda pembicaraannya dan ia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kau duduk dengan Shino!" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku. Aku melihat seorang anak dengan pakaian yang cukup tertutup. Ia memakai kacamata hitam dan mulutnya tertutup oleh kerah jaket yang tinggi. Membuat anak lelaki itu tampak misterius. Aku mengangguk dan mendekati bangku tersebut. Terdengar suara-suara yang nampak kecewa. Tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya dan pelajaran pertamaku di mulai.

Iruka-sensei telah selesai mengajar dan beliau sudah keluar. Suasana kelas menjadi sangat ramai. Semuanya menghampiriku dan mengajakku berkenalan. Aku senang karena mereka sepertinya mereka menyukaiku. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang guru wanita dengan rambut pendek dan agak sedikit tomboy. Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi sunyi tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

"Baiklah kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran matematika minggu kemarin. Kudengar ada murid baru pindahan dari Suna. Silahkan yang merasa acungkan tangan!" kata guru wanita itu terkesan jutek. Aku perlahan mengangkat tanganku. Ia melihat dan mengangguk. "Namamu Hinata ya!" lanjutnya sambil membaca sebuah daftar absensi. "Namaku Anko. Aku mengajar matematika. Kita mulai pelajarannya!" ya itulah perkenalan Anko sensei padaku. Aku memperhatikan pelajaran yang ia berikan pada kami. Cukup mudah bagiku untuk memahami pelajaran tersebut. Anko sensei menjelaskannya cukup cepat. Dalam waktu 30 menit ia selesai menerangkan materi dan lalu memberikan beberapa soal. Aku lalu mengerjakan soal tersebut namun saat mengerjakan soal yang terakhir aku agak risih mendengar keributan di bangku pinggir yang sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mengerti. Aku melirik kedua anak itu. Ada si pirang dengan rambut model blonde dan di sampingnya ada anal laki-laki berambut coklat dengan garis merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Anko-sensei jelaskan!" kata si pirang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sedangkan teman yang di sampingnya hanya diam melihat beberapa soal yang ada di papan tulis. Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka berdua lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mendekatkan kursiku pada mereka namun itu langsung di cegah oleh Anko-sensei.

"Kau kembali ke bangkumu Hinata! Kerjakan masing-masing! Ini bukan tugas kelompok!" kata Anko-sensei masih dengan nada juteknya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali duduk di samping Shino. Teman-teman yang lain menoleh padaku termasuk kedua orang yang ada di sebelah bangkuku. Setelah Anko-sensei kembali ke meja gurunya, si pirang blonde itu mengajakku berbicara.

"Hey Hinata, namaku Naruto!" kata anak itu sambil setengah berbisik. Aku kembali menoleh dan memberikan senyuman padanya. Mata anak itu berwarna biru. Indah seperti indahnya lautan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Anko-sensei katakan. Aku belum pernah mendapatkan nilai bagus darinya. Kau mau tidak memberiku delapan jawaban saja? Terimakasih karena kau telah berniat membantuku barusan" kata anak itu dengan tersenyum. Emm lebih tepatnya cengiran. Aku mengangguk dan berniat memberikan semua jawaban dari semua soal tersebut. Aku memang telah selesai mengerjakannya . Namun, tak di sangka Anko-sensei ada di depanku dan ia melirik tajam padaku. Naruto yang menyadari langsung diam.

"Naruto, berdiri di depan tiang bendera sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai. Cepat!" bentak Anko- sensei. Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya langsung pergi dari kelas. Kini aku tahu kenapa dari tadi murid-murid hanya diam tak berani membuat kegaduhan. Karena Anko-sensei ternyata guru paling killer di sekolah itu.

Akhirnya selesailah pelajaran matematika dari Anko-sensei dan memasuki waktu istirahat.. Aku mendapat nilai sempurna dari Anko-sensei. Padahal aku baru masuk ke kelas tersebut. Semua teman-teman sepertinya semakin menyukaiku dan mereka mengajakku untuk belajar bersama. Aku hanya mengangguk keinginan mereka. Aku lalu penasaran bagaimana nasib anak yang bernama Naruto itu. Aku bawa bekal bento milikku dan aku bergegas menemuinya. Aku melangkah ke luar kelas dan kulihat ia sedang di marahi oleh Anko-sensei namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Aku lalu menghampiri anak lelaki itu.

"Naruto!" aku memanggilnya sambil setengah berlari. Naruto berbalik dan ia tersenyum. Aku sampai di dekatnya dan aku langsung ingin meminta maaf padanya.

"Ano Naruto, aku minta maaf!" kataku sambil menatap wajah anak itu. Iris birunya membuatku terpesona dan entah mengapa jantungku berdebar. Aneh memang.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Aku sudah sering di hukum Anko-sensei. Haahaha" katanya sambil tertawa. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan ia malah menggaruk-garuk kembali rambut model blondenya.

"Gara-gara aku hmmm Naruto jadi di hukum!" jawabku jujur. Aku merasa tidak enak karena semua itu aku yang memulai.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Ah aku lapar sekali tebbayo. tapi aku lupa membawa uang. Ah bodoh!" gerutunya. Aku langsung tersenyum.

"Arigatou Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bento bersama? Aku membawanya dari rumah." kataku sambil memperlihatkan bento milikku pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya dan ia langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Tapi kita tak mungkin makan di kelas atau di kantin karena pasti akan ada gosip. Jadi kita makan di bukit belakang sekolah. Ayo hinata!" katanya lagi sambil menarik tangannku. Wajahku terasa panas saat anak-anak lain melihat Naruto menarik tanganku. Detak jantungku semakin kencang di buatnya.

Sekarang aku dan Naruto telah sampai di tempat yang ia maksud. Naruto langsung memilih sebuah pohon dan ia duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata, tidak apa-apa kau membagi bekalmu padaku?" kata Naruto dengan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan membuka bento tersebut.

"Tapi kau hanya membawa satu sumpit. Apa kau tidak merasa jijik?" tanyanya kembali dan aku menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita bisa memakainya bergantian!" kataku sambil menyerahkan bento itu pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil bento tersebut kemudian memakannya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Aku kira masakan pertamaku itu tidak enak.

"Ini enak sekali tebayo!" katanya masih dengan mulut penuh nasi. Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang menurutku lucu. Kami menghabiskan bento tersebut di selingi canda dan tawa. Naruto juga sedikit menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang harus tinggal bersama kakeknya karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Naruto bilang kakeknya itu mesum, suka mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi. Aku hanya tersenyum dan darisitulah aku mulai simpati dengannya dan sampai akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada anak lelaki itu yang kini telah menjadi suamiku.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Kali ini tubuhku tak bisa di gerakan. Aku tengah terbaring dengan selang infus di lengan kiriku. Aku melihat ada Neji dan semua teman-temanku. Entah mengapa aku ada di sini. Aku lupa.

"Hinata!" sahut mereka bersamaan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku harusnya sedang menjaga Naruto tapi aku bingung kenapa aku bisa ada di sini.

"Kenapa aku disini? Aku harus menjaga Naruto" kataku sambil berusaha untuk terbangun namun itu sia-sia. Tubuhku benar-benar tak bisa digerakan. Semuanya melamun saat aku mengatakan demikian.

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat Hinata!" kata salah seorang sahabatku, Sakura. Ia tersenyum namun aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku harus melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Neji nii-san, tolonglah aku ingin melihat Naruto!" pintaku pada Neji. Terlihat ia sedang mempertimbangkan permintaanku.

"Ya sebaiknya Hinata satu ruang perawatan dengan Naruto!" Shino, temanku yang misterius itu angkat bicara. Akhirnya Neji menganggukan kepalanya dan ia menyetujui usul dari Shino. Neji lalu menghubungi perawat dan dokter. Tak lama kemudian, aku di bawa ke ruang perawatan Naruto dengan kasur dorong. Aku dan beserta yang lainnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kulihat tubuh Naruto semakin lama semakin kurus. Aku meminta ijin untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto tapi dokter tidak mengijinkanku karena harus ada ruang untuk selang infus milikku. Aku lalu meminta Neji untuk mengarahkan tangan Naruto agar aku bisa menggenggamnya. Neji mengangguk dan ia lalu memegang tangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya padaku. Aku ingin menggapainya namun tak bisa. Neji yang seakan mengerti keadaanku langsung memegang tanganku dan ia mengarahkan tanganku pada jari-jari milik Naruto. Neji menyatukan jariku dengan jari milik Naruto. Akhirnya aku bisa menggenggamnya dan aku tersenyum bahagia. Tak lama berselang, aku melihat sosok bayangan putih yang berada di sampingku. Aku merasa jiwaku tertarik dari tubuh ini. Aku masih bisa mendengar alat detak jantung Naruto berbunyi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dokter langsung memeriksa Naruto dan peganganku dengannya terlepas. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

**Pemakaman. . .**

Entah mengapa aku berada di sini. Aku melihat kerumunan orang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan menangis. Aku mendekati mereka dan ternyata tubuhku menembus mereka. Ternyata aku bukanlah lagi penghuni bumi ini. Aku melihat Neji menangis meratapi sebuah kuburan. Ya di batu nisan itu tertulis namaku. Aku ternyata sudah mati. Dan aku melihat di sampingnya ada nama suamiku, Uzumaki Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh bahuku dari belakang dan aku kaget karena aku melihat suamiku. Ia sungguh tampan. Tubuhnya seperti dulu dan tidak kurus kering sewaktu ia di rumah sakit. Aku langsung memeluknya karena aku begitu merindukannya.

"Terimakasih karena telah menungguku. Aku takan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Ayo kita pergi Hinata!" aku mengangguk pelan dan aku sekilas melihat wajah-wajah raut kesedihan dari keluarga dan sahabat. Aku dan Naruto tersenyum lalu kami pergi ke tempat kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

**Mind to review? Please :)**


End file.
